


Its so cute ! can we keep him ?

by DamnedRose



Category: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, cute fluffy monsters, tiny sides, were virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnedRose/pseuds/DamnedRose
Summary: Patton Logan and Roman find an adorable new pet ?





	Its so cute ! can we keep him ?

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot i wrote this so here have some random fluffy cuteness,

The crisp late afternoon summer air swirled around the trio of five year olds. Who were out walking about the park closest to their homes, exploring as they caught the last rays of sunlight before they would have to pack it in and go home. Patton was excitedly running around the park while Roman and Logan hung back talking to one another, however a short rustling the the bushes drew Patton's attention. Approaching the bush carefully as to not immediately give away himself to whatever animal might be hiding in there. “Hey guys I think I found something !” Patton called out to the other boys who turned to his voice and started walking over. “What did you find Patton?” Roman asked once he was close enough.

 

“I don’t know, I think it might be a puppy !” Patton excitedly returned. He moved some of the branches to the side to reveal a . . . well he wasn't too sure what it was all he knew was it was fluffy and cute ! therefore, “Its so cute ! can we keep him ?” he asked as he turned to Logan. The thing in the bushes had long soft dark purple almost black fur, a long fluffy tail and two giant big round golden eyes, it looked like an oversized house cat. With big fluffy paws and a small face. Its body was just smaller than Patton. As it turned its head towards the five year olds it hissed, its cover being blown. Patton awed and then picked the cat like creature up under its front arms and hugged it to himself “come on Lo can we keep him pretty please?” he held it out to Logan looked offended at the thing “it might have rabies! Patton please put it down before it hurts you” he shielded away from the offending animal. The cat like creature hissed and growled at logan but calmed down once Patton pulled it back to his chest and started rubbing his face against the animal. “Aww come on Logan ! how could you say no to that face, look at it, it’s positively adorable !” Roman chimed in and approached Patton reaching out and petting the cats head softly. Once it started purring everyone was awwing at it. The three boys spent some time petting and cuddling the animal until it’s belly rumbled. At that point Patton had made up his mind and was bringing the animal home with him no matter what. 

 

“Patton please think about what you are doing ! what will father think ?” Logan pleaded with Patton as he dragged this animal in his tiny arms. The animal's front paws and head being the only thing held up by Patton the rest of its body was left to dangle and drag and the child walked. It made no move to escape and seemed content just to sit in the boy's arms and wait out the ride. After a short ten minute walk the boys arrived home the cat like creature dubbed ‘kitty’ by Patton still in the boy’s arms, purring softly. Once the boys got inside the house things were a different story. 

 

“Is that you Boys ?” their father called out to them from the kitchen. “We’re home !” the trio yelled startling the animal in Patton’s arms which mewled loudly in protest. Their home wasn't a big fancy house it was modest with a kitchen to the side of the front door a large dining and living area and bedrooms upstairs for the family. At the sound of the mewl there father peeked around the corner at the three “where on earth did you find that thing ?” their father exclaimed while raising a brow at Patton. 

The boy in question smiled sheepishly “Pa i found this kitty in the park, he’s hungry can we keep him ? I promise I'll feed him and look after him and I’ll love him forever and ever ! please Pa can we ?” Patton begged while holding the cat like creature up to his father hoping that once his father saw the animals big round eyes he would give in. “well …” his father sighed after a while he could see Patton’s extreme enthusiasm about keeping the cat, he turned to the others “what do you two think, should we keep him ?” Patton turned to his two brothers and gave them his biggest best puppy eyed look he could. Roman was already on board for keeping the cat it was just so cute. “I think we should keep him !” Roman excitedly remarked. Logan sighed “I suppose having a pet wouldn't be a bad thing ..” Roman and Patton jumped for joy and their father shrugged “alright how about you three think up a name for him while I go finish making dinner” the three boys nodding and walked into the living room, Sitting on the couch Patton continuing to drag the cat around he didn’t let it go until it was placed between him and Roman on the couch the two of them continued to pet it while they thought up names.

 

“How about Max?” Patton suggested, Roman frowned “that not creative enough ! it needs to suit him better, besides that’s a dog name and this one is not a dog!” Roman huffed as he thought up names “how about Sir Willams Snugglefluff !” he said excitedly. Logan and Patton looked at Roman as if he had grown a third head “umm that’s way too long Ro” Patton sad softly. Logan nodded his head “yes I agree that is fair to long of a name for him, or her I mean we never really checked …” he trailed off “anyway how about  Ashes ? it suites the color of there fur.” Both Patton and Roman frowned slightly, it just didn’t feel right. “Boys dinners ready !” there father called from the kitchen and the trio stood up and headed towards the table, there new pet following behind. 

 

There father smiled at them softly “did you come up with a name for them ?” he asked his boys gently. They shook their heads “no not yet” Patton sighed. “Well I am sure you will find one just right for this little one” he smiled encouragingly. “Oh I almost forgot” he picked a bowl up of milk and placed it on the floor in front of the fluffy family member “can’t forget your dinner now can we” he smiled. 

 

The boys and their new family member ate there food without a fuss softly talking about the day’s activities and soon enough it was time for bed, the boys getting ready in their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Within no time all three were in there beds drifting off to sleep. And the fluffy cat like creature following close behind. Curling up in the middle of the floor, not quite wanting to sleep on a bed with one of the boys, but also not wanting to be alone. During the night strange things happened, strange things that awaited the trio in the morning.

 

The Patton awoke earlier than the others, excited to start a new day he got out of bed and then proceeded to trip over a body on the ground, which grunted to being tripped on. The loud crash of Patton falling had awoken the other two boys who looked down to see Patton and was that a boy with cat ears and a tail ? “I must be dreaming” Roman spoke, “either that or our water supply is poisoned” Logan commented, grumpy from the early rising but also extremely confused about what he was seeing. The three stared until the strange cat boy ? that was asleep in the middle of their bedroom floor open his eyes to reveal the biggest brightest golden eyes any of them had ever seen. His hair was dark almost purple black but had almost a purple glow to it, he wore a light purple shirt and a pair of black and purple boxers. The three stared at the boy until he looked down and saw his hands, to which he gasped “I’m human again ?” he spoke softly. 

 

“Well more or less, you do posses cat like ears and a fluffy tail not of which us three have” Logan spoke calmly. Roman turned towards his brother and gave him a look. “Really specs ?” his voice was still groggy but his tone spoke wonders. “I’m just stating the facts Roman!” Logan shot back. The boy on the floor next to Patton turned to the most cheerful one “are they always like this?” he asked softly, Patton nodded sadly. “Are you the kitty we found yesterday ?” he finally asked. Patton was normally the first one to bounce back from shock but today was extra special. The cat eared boy nodded slowly his ears drooping slightly. “Yeah I am” his voice was still a tad raspy from not being used for so long. “Do you have a name ?” Patton asked. The boy nodded “Yeah my name is Virgil but you can call me Verge” he said with a small smile. 

 


End file.
